


Phantom High

by Levis_turtles



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 17 year old Danny, 17 year old Vlad, High School, M/M, Young!Vlad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: He knew who this boy was immediately: Vlad Masters – the new kid. Danny was surprised to realise that the rumours about his beauty had not been exaggerated. The boy had a sharp jaw, high cheekbones, and the strangest blue eyes Danny had ever seen. This, Danny thought, could be a problem.
Basically, Vlad is the new kid in Danny's school. There's gonna be some fluff, some angst, and a whole lotta Vlanny





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that I am literally ten years late for this fandom, and I don't even care

Monday morning, Danny Fenton’s school was full of whispers. The whole school – students and teachers alike – seemed abuzz with some new information that, judging by their reaction, was one step short of an actual miracle. From what Danny could gather by listening in to the gossiping voices of his peers, there was a new kid in school.

“He’s from Transylvania,” an excited voice said. 

“I heard he was Russian,” someone else replied.

“Does it really matter what he is?” A third person asked; she giggled as she said, “He’s gorgeous, either way!”

“I don’t know what the big deal is,” Sam said, marching through the throngs of gossiping teens with a hardened glint in her eye. “He’s just a person – I don’t imagine what could be so- _Danny!_ Watch where you’re-!”

Danny barely had a moment to register the sharp turn her words had taken before something hard was colliding with his chest. At first, he thought it was a ghost, Walker or Skulker trying to catch him off guard. But a soft voice whispered what sounded like a string of expletives, and Danny looked down to see a person on his knees in front of him.

Colour rose to Danny’s cheeks. “I am so sorry,” he said, dropping to his knees in front of the person and helping them to pick up their spilled books. He said, “I should have been paying more attention.”

The person looked up, an almost awkward smile tightening his lips. Danny almost dropped the books. He knew who this boy was immediately: Vlad Masters – the new kid. Danny was surprised to realise that the rumours about his beauty had not been exaggerated. The boy had a sharp jaw, high cheekbones, and the strangest blue eyes Danny had ever seen – one dark blue, practically navy, and the other almost a thousand different shades of grey. His hair was grey, too, and pulled back into a neat ponytail behind his head. 

Vlad said, “It is quite alright.” His accent was just as unidentifiable as Danny had expected – something Northern-European, perhaps. His eyes darted down, and Danny continued to stare at him until he said, “Can I have my books back.”

Danny felt his face turn to flame. He followed Vlad’s gaze to the books he still held, fingers curled around various bindings as he held them against his thighs. Flashing an apologetic smile, Danny handed the books back to Vlad. He couldn’t help but notice that, written on the cover of one of the notebooks was Mr Lancer’s name.

Danny said, “You’re in my next class – do you wanna walk with me?” He stood, and Vlad followed him up – Danny was surprised to see that they were almost the same height, Vlad just an inch or two taller than him. A shiver rode its way up Danny’s spine, and as it reached the back of his throat, a puff of blue air swirled out of his mouth. Danny bit down on his lip, holding his ghost-sense back as he looked anxiously at Vlad.

But Vlad didn’t seem to have noticed the coloured air. He smiled at Danny and nodded, “That would be good, yes.” Danny waved goodbye to Sam and Tucker as he headed to class with Vlad at his side. 

Walking with Vlad was strange – Danny could feel the people watching them as they walked by. He was used to people staring at him with judgement and loathing, but this was different; he saw people looking at him with awe, confusion, and, in some cases, _jealousy_.

Danny was surprised to find that he kinda liked it.

As they walked down the hall, Danny was careful to keep an eye on his breath. Every few seconds, he felt the familiar chill roll up his spine, and he wondered for a moment if a ghost was following him. He supposed it could be Skulker, but according to Tucker’s PDA, the ghost wasn’t due to come looking for Danny for a few more days.

He looked to the side, at Vlad’s – honestly, kind of perfect – face. Danny didn’t know what he would do if a ghost jumped out at him when he was with Vlad. It wasn’t like he had made the best first-impression in the world, but he was sure that knocking into Vlad was far further from social suicide than being responsible for his first experience with a ghost.

Vlad held the door open for Danny when they reached Mr Lancer’s classroom, and Danny had to duck under his outstretched arm to get into the room. He smiled over his shoulder at Vlad as he was followed down the aisle, and he ignored the incessant pounding in his chest when Vlad took the seat next to his own – it was Flash’s spot, normally, but Danny didn’t suppose that the footballer would give Vlad much trouble about it.

Mr Lancer walked into the classroom at 9AM sharp – as usual. His eyes roamed the classroom almost excitedly, and Danny guessed what he was looking for seconds before Lancer’s eyes landed on Vlad. The teacher smiled, and Danny tried to hide the piteous look that Mr Lancer’s inevitable actions provoked. Before Danny could give Vlad any real warning, Lancer was saying: 

“We have a new student joining us today, class. Mr Vlad Masters.”

A pale pink tinted Vlad’s cheeks, but aside from that, he looked completely unaffected by the attention that had been drawn towards him. His eyes roamed slowly, steadily over the faces of his new classmates, stopping when they landed on Danny. He said, “It’s nice to meet you all.”

Danny didn’t know how he did that – how he could speak in front of so many people with such ease. Until recently, Danny had barely been able to address his best friends with such confidence.

Lancer said, “We’re glad to have you here, Mr Masters. And not just because of your,” he coughed, “rather _generous_ donation to the school.”

Vlad smiled, and nodded his head. “I should hope not,” he said. “But I am glad that the school was able to take me on, and with such short notice.”

Danny frowned. _Donation?_ He wondered if Vlad was rich – and if he was, _how rich?_ Danny was snapped away from his thoughts when he realised that Vlad was looking at him again, eyes narrowed, and that for god-knows how long, Danny had been staring back. Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Danny turned his eyes to Lancer, and tried to concentrate on Shakespeare.

Over the course of the hour, Danny felt himself looking back to Vlad every few moments or so. And ever time he looked, Vlad was staring right back, a tiny smirk on his lips. Danny felt his face grow warmer and warmer with every brief stint of eye-contact, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking.

_This_ , Danny thought, when the bell marking the end of the lesson rang, _could be a problem._


End file.
